


Tranquil Hawke Art Prompt

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Tranquil Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawke is tranquil, fenris meets this new hawke.<br/>translated into russian by bewarerotters (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283382)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Hawke Art Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by my own art, and proud of it. check out the art at http://hawketrash.tumblr.com/post/116481961607/connortemple-i-may-or-may-not-have-cried-at-work.
> 
> translated into russian by bewarerotters (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283382)

His eyes were sunken and his wrinkles were deeper. The laugh lines reminded Fenris of the smiling Hawke he had known only a short time ago. While the blue eyes were that of his lover, they lacked the light that once shone ever so beautifully. His skin was less vibrant, and stretched tight across his face.

While his hair was normally messy, this was wrong. His bangs were short and unevenly chopped. Where his hair should fade into a full beard, it met a patchy stubble shadowing his face even more so.

Beyond the horrendous suffering that was clear on his face, the shorn hair revealed something more heart wrenching. The pink sunburst of the Chantry was imprinted into Hawke’s forehead. Fenris could tell the skin was raw and only just starting to heal. His own skin burned with the memory of his marking’s placement upon him, and he choked back his lament. Where Fenris had rediscovered the color in the world, it was now lacking. Where he once found humor, he now found only a blank expression.

Both of them were broken, but only one could realize it.


End file.
